


Kenhina week 2019 (español) 🌻

by Mimimili



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Ghosts, KenHina Week, M/M, Sleepovers, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimili/pseuds/Mimimili
Summary: Serie de one-shorts para la Kenhina Week 2k19.No más que decir, haganme criticas constructivas, espero que les guste. 💛





	1. Primer día: “Serendipity”.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍒 Primer día del Kenhina week 2k19 🍒
> 
> • Tematica elegida: "Serendipity".
> 
> → ¿Qué es Serendipity? Un suceso afortunado que no buscabas, ni investigabas pero es la solución a un problema.

"Serendipity".

Shoyou quería mimitos de parte de su pareja, pero había un problema, Kenma tenia mal humor.

\- ¡Kenmaaaaa! ¿Por qué no me das amor? - Hinata estaba haciendo un berrinche.

\- Shoyou quiero dormir ¡Haz silencio! Si me dejas dormir te dare mimos luego.

El pequeño cuervo se acosto al lado del Pudin, se acurruco con el y durmieron un rato. Hasta que Hinata se empezo a quejar denuevo.

\- Dios, hice un cuervo mimoso.- Susurro acostado, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba en en la otra punta de la habitación pidiendo amor.

Entre todas las quejas, se escucho que tocaron la puerta. Era la Madre de Kenma.

\- ¿Chicos quieren tarta?- Gracias a esto Kenma se levanto rapidamente y bajo hacia la cocina. Ella y Hinata soltaron una pequeña risita.

Kenma estaba en la mesa comiendo una porción de la tarta de Manzana. El teñido hizo una seña para que el menor se acercara, y le dió un piquito. Hinata estaba feliz, el Kenma gruñon se fue.

\- Hace mucho no comia tarta, ¿Quieres Shoyou? - Le ofreció con ternura.

La solución a sus problemas era la tarta, la bendita tarta. El pelirrojo agradecio internamente a la mamá de Kenma y acepto una porción de tarta. Ahora tendría mimos y un Kenma cariñoso.


	2. Segundo día: “Cooking”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> →Natsu necesitaba ayuda para cocinar porque debía llevar una torta para compartir con sus amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚀 Segundo día del Kenhina week 2019 🚀
> 
> Tematica elegida: Cooking

Natsu estaba lista para ayudar a Kenma y a Hinata a cocinar un pastel. Ella quería cocinar un pastel para sus amigos de la escuela.

Su hermano y su novio le iban a cocinar el pastel, pero ella quería ayudar, entonces preparo los ingredientes.

\- 2 Huevos, Azucar, leche, manteca, harina, vainilla, y polvo para hornear. Si ¡Esta todo! ¡Hermanooo! ¡Kenma! Ya prepare todo. - La pequeña pelirroja revoltosa, al igual que su hermano, empezó a batir la mantequilla y el azucar. Kenma prendia el horno mientras que su hermano prepara el molde de la torta.

\- Onichan ¿Me ayudas a romper el huevo? - Natsu se sentia algo insegura de romper el huevo, porque las veces que lo hizo se le quedaban cascaritas de este. Hinata no tuvo problema en ayudarla aunque Kenma les dijo que tengan cuidado con el horno, que ya estaba prendido.

\- Shoyou agrega la harina- Kenma estaba abranzando de atras a su pareja.

\- ¡Yo tambien quiero hacer algo! - Se quejo Natsu.

\- Natsu luego agregas la vainilla, la leche y el polvo para hornear, no te preocupes esta todo controlado.

Una vez mezclado todos los ingredientes y de ponerlos en el horno, se olvidaron un pequeño detalle, el tiempo. Se debía dejar unos 40 minutos en el horno y ellos lo dejaron una hora y veinte. La torta estaba quemada.

-¿Natsu no quieres llevar sanguchitos? - Pregunto Kenma. Lastimosamente para Natsu tuvo que llevar sanguchitos, y comer en el desayuno un pedazo de torta quemada.

\- Yo realmente no entiendo por qué no te gusta, solo esta un poco quemado. - Decia hinata comiendo un poco de la torta quemada, y realmente estaba muy quemada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este esta muy malo, pero tengo menos tiempo que ayer y debería estudiar para las trimestrales.
> 
> Gracias por leer esta basura 😔💛


	3. Chapter 3: “Alternate Ending ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Contiene spoilers del manga, aunque sea un final alternativo jajsja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛 Tercer día de la semana Kenhina 2019 💛
> 
> • Tematica elegida: “Alternate Ending”.
> 
> ¿Spoilers del manga?

_Alternate Ending_

Hinata no sabía como sentirse, estaba decepcionado de si mismo, pero aun asi muy contento. Perdio contra el Nekoma, en las nacionales, pero fue un partido muy energetico, él cree que fue, es, y sera el mejor de su vida. Su equipo estaba triste, y sí, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Aunque el no entendia porque no se sentia mal. Solo estaba sentado en una de las butacas viendo otro partido, ya habia pasado unas cuantas horas. - Shoyou, ¿Estas bien?. - Kenma estaba preocupado, el no tenía ni idea en lo que pensaba Shoyou. El chico del equipo de los cuervos solo solto una carcajada, el pudin lo miro aun mas preocupado. - Descuida Kenma, estoy bien, me siento bien, algondecepcionado de mi mismo pero no nada más que ello. Fue maravilloso. - Otra risita del pelirrojo - Aunque perdimos, buen partido cielo. Kenma se puso colorado, parece que el menor no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero no le importaba, solo se apoyo sobre el y le dio un poco de animo, aunque no estuviera mal. Estaban comodos, y aunque Shoyou no hubiera ganado, el estaba muy contento del partido que les dio el equipo de su amigo el cuervo, y sabia que el tambien estaba contento y satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermano no tengo ni idea de como termine haciendo esto, porque el día que lo tuve que hacer NO ME SALIA, estoy algo satisfecha porque lo hice rapidito y no quedo tan feo.
> 
> 🌻 Ganaba el Karasuno pero como es alternate ending, aun lo considero como spoiler, idk.


	4. Chapter 4: “Ghosts”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Kenma se encontraba jugando videojuegos a la madrugada hasta que escucha una voz que no le es familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☀️ Cuarto día del Kenhina Week 2019 ☀️  
> • Tematica elegida: “Ghosts”.

Ghosts

Kenma Kozume veía a un fantasma, realmente no sabe cómo, cuando o por qué estaba el ahí. La primera vez que lo vio se asusto, mucho. Se le apareció en medio de una partida del counter strike a eso de la medianoche.

\- Hola, tengo una pregun - Al darse cuenta el teñido de que le hablaba un FANTASMA en su casa a la media noche, pego un grito. Alertando a sus padres y a sus vecinos. Los padres de Kenma estaban acostumbrados a que gritara así, pensaron que el estaba jugando algo de terror asi que simplemente le tocaron la puerta y le dijieron que vaya a dormir o que por lo menos baje la voz.

\- ¡Oye! oye, tranquilo no vengo a asustarte o a espantarte, simplemente te quería preguntar dos cosas, y ya me respondiste una. - Dijo alegre el pelirrojo con cabello revoltoso. Kozume penso que tenía una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas niño? - Pregunto Kenma un poco más relajado.

\- Shoyou Hinata.

\- Kozume Kenma. - Kenma trato de darle la mano al fantasma pero claro, lo atraveso. Escucho algo muy tierno que hizo que su corazoncito no tuviera más miedo, la risa del muchacho fantasma. - Oh disculpa, me olvide, ¿Cuales eran tus preguntas Shoyou?.

\- La primera me la respondiste, y era si me veias. La segunda es saber en que año estamos.

\- Oh, claro, ya te digo. - El pudin agarro su celular y se fijó el día y la hora, penso en luego enviarle un mensaje a su amigo Kuroo. - Son la 1:07 AM y hoy es 22 de mayo de 2018.

A Hinata se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, mejor dicho una fecha.

\- 3 de Julio. - Kenma lo miro confundido, no sabía a que se referia, pero no pregunto.

Hinata tenía algo pendiente, y por eso no podia ascender al cielo, o lo que fuera que haya, el aun no estaba seguro. No sabía que, pero el 3 de Julio tendría que hacer algo.

* * *

 

Por casualidades de la vida, o del destino ya que Shoyou ya no se encontraba con vida, Kenma tenía un partido de las Nacionales ese día. El pequeño pelirrojo estuvo conviviendo todos esos días con él. Se llevan bien pero Hinata en algún momento tenía que ascender, Kenma sabía que lo más probable fuera que se vaya hoy.

Kenma no sabía que paso, solo sabe que de un momento a otro Shoyou se desvanecio, fue cuando gano un equipo llamado Karasuno. Cuando Kenma estuviera desocupado preguntaria si lo conocian y le daria su pesame. Realmente el esta feliz de haberlo conocido y de poder haberlo ayudado de alguna manera. Algún día le contaria a su mejor amigo sobre esta pequeña experiencia con Shoyou.

Solo _pedia una cosa_ , sea donde sea que este Shoyou actualmente, que _este bien y contento, que no se apague la felicidad de ese chico._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaja me atrase con los dias, enrealidad con el tercer día, y estoy siendo un desastre man.


	5. Chapter 5: “Sleepover”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌙 Quinto día de la semana Kenhina 🌙  
> • Tematica:“Sleepover”.

Pijamada

Kenma se quedo a dormir en la casa de su novio, de algún modo termino con Natsu, la hermana pequeña de Shoyou, haciendole trencitas. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, la pequeña pelirroja era cuidadosa, trenzando su cabello despacio y tranquilamente.

\- ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Ya prepare tu baño! - El pequeño cuervo había estado preparando el baño de su hermanita. - ¡Oh! ¿No te molesta cielo? - Kenma le permitió al solsito que usara algunos apodos.

\- Por supuesto que no - risitas.

Kenma ahora tenía dos trencitas que a la mañana siguiente seran ondas o rulitos muy tiernos.

\- Kenma, ¿Quieres que traiga algunas cobijas o algo?.

\- Si Shoyou porfavor, unas cobijas. - Kenma dormia con muchas cobijas, ya era invierno y el frio era bastante. Igualmente el planeaba dormir con su pareja, aunque aun no le hubiese dicho nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaja tarde como siempre voy a subir todos los dias que me faltan hoy.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si cumplió con la consigna, de casualidad me entere que era esta semana. Jajsjas, espero que no este tan malito :(  
> Aún no se muy bien como utilizar esto.


End file.
